Un juego romántico
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: La vida del joven Sebastian dará un giro inesperado al encontrarse con un niño que le cambiara la perspectiva de su apática vida... lo que empezó con un simple juego, se convertirá en la mejor experiencia que nunca hubiera imaginado.


Al tenerlo así frente a mí no puede evitar pensar comollego a mi vida un ángel que me saco de la oscuridad en que vivía, puedo ver su semblante tan tranquilo en su rostro se refleja una pequeña sonrisa,... solo sé que desde el día que lo vi pude sentir que él cambiaría mi vida... Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer y ya han pasado casi dos años desde ese día, siempre fui una persona muy apática, no creía en nada muchos menos en nadie, sin familia, no tenía pasado, presente, mucho menos pensaba en un futuro, muchas veces trate de quitarme la vida pero eso sería un acto de cobardía eso creía yo... así que vivía por vivir. Entre a la universidad para ver si encontraba algo en que pasar el tiempo y tal vez llegara a gustarme... En el ámbito amoroso a pesar de mi físico que creo q no era nada mal pues siempre había mujeres que me seguían y acosaban, además les atraía el aire misterioso que emanaba mi ser, nunca me había enamorado si me atrajeron varias personas pero no podía expresar mis emociones y sentimientos, así que veía a las personas se alejaban de mí y mi orgullo no podía permitirme detenerlas... así era yo...

Hasta ese día al que llegue a una enorme casa muy elegante parecía una mansión pero disimule mi asombro pues no quería parecer tonto, solo serían cuatro horas tendría que ayudar a un niño en sus labores académicas no tenía más opción que aceptar esa buena oferta ya que me ayudaría a pagar mis estudios, así que la acepte. me recibió la ama de llaves de la casa, una señora de edad madura.

_- Buenas tardes joven, bienvenido_

_-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, mucho gusto conocerla._ Fingi una sonrisa lo que más sabia era eso fingir.

_-No me he presentado soy Mary Marquez, la ama de llaves de la casa, pase por favor._

_- Así que el Señor Phantomhive lo contrató, pensé que vendría una señorita pero bueno son las decisiones del señor._

Ese comentario me molesto un poco, pero sonrei amablemente y le respondí

- _Bueno si hable por teléfono con el Señor Phantomhive, me contó que las notas del joven Ciel han bajado, hay que ser un poco estricto con el para que mejore sus calificaciones. Podría indicarme donde está el joven para comenzar mi trabajo._

_- Si claro, pero ahora está almorzando, puede esperarlo en el despacho, ahí es donde el joven realiza sus tareas, lo enviare en unos minutos._

_-Sí, no hay problema. _Así me dispuse a seguirla hasta el despacho, llegamos y me quede esperando hasta que el jovencito se dignara a presentarse, espere media hora la verdad que la paciencia no era mi virtud por lo que me estaba poniendo de mal humor, me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire, en eso oí la puerta abrirse tras de mí y pude escuchar su voz.

_-Buenas tardes señor Sebastian, lamento haberlo hecho esperar. Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive, pero ya debía saberlo, empezamos con la tarea... tengo mucha el día de hoy._

Me quede sin palabras al ver la seguridad y altanería con la que me hablaba, pero sobre todo por esos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, su cabello azul platinado que hacían juego con ellos, su piel tan blanca parecía un bello ángel, pero que estaba pensando?...

_-Al parecer mi nuevo tutor es mudo_... decía en tono de burla

- _Buenas tardes Joven Ciel, no es así... solo me sorprendió su presentación es un gusto conocerlo, y si veo que tiene mucha tarea revise su maleta mientras lo esperaba... ¿Comenzamos?_

_-Si claro..._

Así pasaron todas las tardes desde ese día, al principio fue un poco difícil soportar sus caprichos, menosprecios, ese carácter orgulloso que odiaba pero a la vez me gustaba... pero después de unos meses me gane su confianza... por primera vez en mi vida deseaba un mañana ya que en ese mañana podía verlo... siempre peleábamos por cosas sin sentido, y las mismas discusiones tontas que terminaban con risas, no sé en qué momento pero me enamore de ese niño... Aunque nadie lo entienda, puedan decir que soy enfermo, podía reconocer que lo amaba, era, es y será lo más importante de mi vida, ese niño que tenía falta de afecto, y lo compensaba con ese carácter huraño y soberbio, sin una familia cerca... su madre había muerto años atrás y su padre trabajaba en otra ciudad que venía de vez en cuando, era difícil para un niño de solo 12 años, sentía que conmigo era diferente, los dos habíamos cambiado, nos habíamos cambiado mutuamente...

Cada día crecía la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, con solo verlo me sentía feliz, aunque lo disimulaba pues no quería confundirlo lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño... aunque presentía que el sentía lo mismo...

_-Oye Sebastian hoy terminaremos temprano puedo jugar un rato en la computadora._

_- Ahhh no, no, jovencito...tienes que estudiar para la prueba de la próxima semana, así que no..._

_- Tú lo has dicho es para la próxima semana, estoy cansado de estudiar por favor,,,,_

_-Ahhh pero no pongas esa cara, sabes que no le puedo decir que no... _Con su pucherito rogándome tuve que ceder, siempre se salía con la suya ese niño manipulador...

_-Mis labores teminan el dia de hoy , entonces me voy, nos vemos mañana. _Con tristeza le dije

_-No tienes que irte, quédate, juega conmigo..._

_-No soy bueno en eso, me ganarías, quieres burlarte de mí... no gracias..._

_-Entonces juguemos a otra cosa..._

-¿Qué cosa?

_-No está bien, me quedo pero juega tu... yo me relajo un rato aquí sentado escuchando música... si ?_

-_Bueno si no te molesta... eres listo, por eso me gustas_... dijo de forma poco audible...

_-¿Que dijiste?_ note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-_Nada._ Me dio la espalda y prendió la computadora

Me recosté en el sofá quedando frente a mí la silueta de la persona que amaba, me coloque los audífonos y comencé a escuchar mi música que todas de cierta manera me hablaban de él. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, cuando sentí unas pequeñas manos que me tocaban para levantarme...

_- Oye, levántate ocioso..._

_-Perdón no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido... bueno creo que es hora de irme..._

_-Sebastian he pensado en un juego,_

_- Pero ya debo irme..._

_- Ahhh bueno ya no te digo nada... _me miro enfadado

-_Ya está bien dime..._

_-Bueno, es un poco aburrido pero..._

-_Vamos no seas tímido conmigo..._ pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas

_-Bueno no es en sí un juego, lo estaban haciendo en la escuela... yo no lo jugué porque tú sabes que no me gustan esas cosas con las personas de afuera_

_-Aja... Y...? _Asentí con la cabeza.

_-El juego consiste en que al saludar y despedirse se deben dar un beso en la mejilla... es raro porque solo lo deben hacer con personas en que confíen... esa es como la regla del juego... y yo confió en ti... pero es un juego tonto así que no importa si no quieres hacerlo..._ hablaba muy rápido y avergonzado

_-Gracias por confiar en mi... pero si tú quieres jugar por mí no hay problema... además es sencillo... solo es un beso en la mejilla..._ Trataba de parecer que no afectaba pero por dentro mi corazón latía sin parar.

_-Entonces empezaremos ahora... Hasta mañana Sebastian..._ Se acercó tímidamente y besó mi mejilla.

Me quede impresionado con solo ese pequeño contacto sentía que mi piel ardía donde la había besado, al dejar su inocente beso en mi dio un paso hacia atrás y miro al piso seguramente no quería que viera su sonrojo

_-¿Y yo debo hacer lo mismo?_

_-Si..._

_-Está bien... _me acerque a él levante su sonrojado rostro y deposite un beso en su mejilla.

_-Bueno me voy, chao Ciel nos vemos mañana.._. Salí rápidamente pues no quería que viera el sonrojo que provoco en mí, al sentir el gentil contacto de mis labios con su suave piel.

Pude sentir que alguien me miraba desde una alta ventana, voltee a verlo y era el, levante mi mano en señal de despido y sonreí. Esa noche no pude dejar de pensar en él, ese sería el inicio de nuestra historia, quien diría que empezaría con un tonto jueguito de niños... así pasaron varios días y nuestro juego se volvió costumbre ya los besos en la mejilla no eran tan tímidos y sentía mi corazón enamorarse más de él cada día y ese sentimiento era correspondido. Llegaron las vacaciones tendríamos que separarnos por dos largas semanas ya que iría a visitar a su padre.

_-Nos vemos en dos semanas, te portas bien cuidado con hacer travesuras..._ Me dijo en tono de burla

_-Oye yo debería decir eso... Cuídate mucho..._ Con tristeza tuve que resignarme a la idea así que nos despedimos con un beso y un largo abrazo quería decirle lo que sentía pero no era fácil.

_-Chao nos vemos pronto... no me extrañes_

_-Tonto... ¿quién va a extrañarte? me traes algo..._ Salí de su cuarto mientras sentía que un dolor llenaba mi corazón me repetía en mi cabeza, solo son dos semanas ni que se fuera para siempre.

Pasaron las dos semanas más largas de mi vida, aunque que reconfortaba con los mensajes por el celular que me enviaba, no eran muchos porque su padre no le permitía eso y menos si sabía que eran dirigidos a un hombre de 20 años, hubiera sido riesgoso. Llego el ansiado lunes que volvería a verlo, me recibió con un sorpresivo y fuerte abrazo, no tuvo la necesidad de palabras con ese abrazo era claro que ambos nos habíamos extrañado. Se deshizo el abrazo.

_-Hola Sebastian... te traje esto... _Me dio una pequeña caja

_-Gracias..._ Me sentí un poco mal porque no hubo el beso de saludo que solíamos darnos y era costumbre, pensé que ya no quería jugar a eso.

_- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme?_ Me miro extrañado

_-Ahhh no es eso... claro que me alegra verte._

_- Ya sé... crees que me olvidado de nuestro jueguito... no lo he olvidado solo que hay que hacer cuentas_

- ¿Cuentas?

_- Si no te dije que una regla del juego es que son acumulables... si fueron 15 días que no estuve si los multiplicamos por 2 nos daría 30 más el de ahora son 31 besos._

_-Amo las matemáticas... _Reí alegremente

-_Sebastian empiezas tú…_

Ahora si me había sorprendido, comencé a dar besos suavemente tratando de sentir en cada uno mayor contacto con su suave piel, mientras el con los ojos cerrados contaba en voz baja cada beso que le daba, podía sentir su aliento rozar mi cara, mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas de no besar sus cálidos labios. Llego la cuenta a 31 y me aleje lentamente de él.

_-Ahora me toca..._ Acerté a decir con las mejillas con un leve tono rosado

_-Bien, cierra los ojos y cuenta como yo lo hice._

-_Ok_

Así lo hice, cerré mis ojos cuando pude sentir que se acercaba comenzó a repartir besos, saltando de una mejilla a otra, mientras yo contaba, poco a poco instintivamente comencé a mover mi cara para rozar sus labios con los míos, y eso ocurrió el primer roce fue tan suave y pude sentir como se estremecía, abrí los ojos y me miró.

_-¿Qué pasa? te olvidaste que número sigue._

_-No es eso…_

_-Bueno sigue el quince, cierra los ojos ¿Ya no quieres seguir?_

Cerré los ojos, y siguió repartiendo sus besos, besaba tan cerca de la comisura de mis labios, que con un solo pequeño movimiento mío, terminaríamos en un dulce primer beso. Me decidí, moví mi cara un poco y besó mis labios en un beso tan inocente yo correspondí dulcemente, era un beso torpe pero era nuestro beso, después de unos minutos de besarnos, me abrazó tan fuertemente como si fuera a escaparme de él, yo solo acerté a decir algo que jamás había dicho a nadie, en un susurro le dije: TE AMO.


End file.
